Soif de Pouvoir, Soif de Vengeance
by Calamity-Death
Summary: [Suite possible et directe entre Ocarina of Time et Twilight Princess] Ganondorf n'avait qu'un seul objectif: Hyrule! Mais que pouvait-il faire contre le Héros du Temps? Par delà les siècles, une haine sans faille est née, dès que le regard du gérudo croisa les yeux azur du jeune Link, devant le pont levis d'Hyrule... Et la colère du Roi du Désert sera éternelle.


Je m'inclinais profondément devant le trône qui serait bientôt mien, tandis que le Roi d'Hyrule m'invitait à me relever. A ce moment-là, je ne pus m'empêcher de rire intérieurement: ce magnifique Royaume, riche, plein de vie, était dirigé par un Roi bien crédule, tellement facile à manipuler, malheureusement pour le peuple qu'il admirait. Ces terres prospères, je voulais les faire miennes. Cela faisait que trop longtemps que j'attendais ce moment. Tromper les autres pour mes propres desseins, voilà ma manière de procéder.

Une nouvelle fois, ces pensées si délicieuses à mon goût me firent rire au fond de moi-même, qui eut comme seul résultat sur mon visage sombre, l'apparition inopinée d'un terrible rictus. Je relevais la tête et croisa le regard d'un des gardes. Il recula d'un pas. Même à travers son armure aux éclats argentés avec le sceau d'Hyrule gravé sur le plastron de sa poitrine, je savais très bien ce qu'il pensait quand il regardait, tout comme pour les autres personnes dans la salle du trône: la Peur.

Oh, cette crainte qui animait leurs êtres sous mon regard de braise me faisait jubiler, j'avais du mal à me retenir. Mais il le fallait bien.

Je venais de prêter allégeance, de jurer fidélité au Royaume d'Hyrule, de m'entretenir avec le Roi, entretien durant lequel nous avons signé un traité de paix entre nos deux peuples respectifs: les Hyliens et mon peuple, celui des voleurs, les Gérudos. Il était vraiment bête, ce fut si facile de le bercer de douces paroles d'un homme calme et civilisé.

Sa méfiance était comme endormi, il m'avait suffis de paraître amical et polissé. Qui ne croyait pas aux légendes qui plus est de nos jours? Ce qu'il pouvait être buté...

Sous ses yeux, se trouvait selon lui qu'une simple église: c'était le Temple du Temps, l'endroit que je voulais atteindre au plus vite. Mais pour cela, il me fallait deux choses: les trois pierres ancestrales du Royaume et le trésor de la famille royale d'Hyrule, l'Ocarina du Temps.

Je croyais que ma tâche allait être facile pour cette broutille de quête, mais... l'instrument de musique était dans les mains de la fille du Roi: la Princesse Zelda. Cette fille... Je l'avais vu, plusieurs fois. En ce moment-même, elle n'arrêtait pas de m'observer. Je la regarda du coin de l'œil, elle se cacha immédiatement: elle avait un caractère bien hautain et capricieux, normal pour une princesse, mais elle était faible.  
Je savais très bien que c'était elle qui possédait l'instrument royal, bien qu'elle l'avait nier à chaque fois que je lui avais demandé. Elle connaissait la légende que trop bien, et elle voulait sûrement m'empêcher par tous les moyens de réussir... Mais que pouvait-elle contre moi? Elle n'était qu'une petite princesse, encore surveillée et protégée par une nourrice Sheikah, elle n'avait pas de force véritable face à moi. Je ris une nouvelle fois au plus profond de mon être.

Ce que les habitants de ce Royaume pouvaient être bêtes. Ils croyaient sûrement que rien n'allait se passer, que leurs pays si beau allait rester tel quel pour l'éternité, que personne ne viendrai troubler leur vie si douce et si belle! J'aimais cela: le simple fait de manipuler le plus longtemps possible, pour mieux frapper, mes opposants, n'arrêtait pas de me faire jubiler.

Je regardais une nouvelle fois vers la fenêtre de la petite Princesse. Je vis quelqu'un qui n'était pas vraiment Zelda: une tenue verte, de grands yeux bleus azurés naïfs, des cheveux blonds comme la paille. Un Kokiri de l'Arbre Mojo, cet ancêtre sur lequel j'avais jeté une malédiction?

Non... Son aura indiquait que non. C'était un enfant Hylien, habillé en Kokiri seulement. Le petit bonhomme d'ailleurs, sursauta quand nos regards se croisèrent. Pas étonnant, c'est toujours cette réaction qui animent mes interlocuteurs quand ils me regardent. Mais lui... C'était différent. Je savais qu'au fond, il semblait différent des autres. Une puissance étrange, divine l'animait. Je n'aimais pas ça. Je tendis l'oreille pour tenter de récupérer le moindre éclat de voix de leur conversation, tandis que je m'entretenais avec le Roi.

_"Il faut absolument que nous empêchons Ganondorf de s'emparer de la Triforce!"_

Alors comme ça, mademoiselle était au courant de mon véritable objectif... Quoique, je le savais déjà, j'avais entendu une de ses disputes entre elle et son père. Elle ne voulait pas que je m'entretienne avec lui, elle lui avait même expliqué la légende de la Terre Sacrée, mais bien sûr, qui pourrait croire de telles sornettes, quand on parle d'un Royaume détruit, désolé, sauvé du Chaos futur par un Héros Elu des Trois Déesses? Personne, surtout pour un Roi qui plus est. Je finis rapidement mon entretien avec le Roi, m'inclinant élégamment devant lui, tandis que deux de mes serviteurs arrivèrent pour m'escorter, comme à leur habitude. Une fois sortie de la salle du trône, un des gérudo m'interpella:

-Seigneur Ganondorf, la princesse a envoyé un jeune garçon aller chercher les pierres ancestrales. On a vu la Sheikah le raccompagner aux portes de la ville. -Et l'Ocarina? Vous l'avez? grinçais-je de ma voix rauque.  
-Malheureusement non. Au moment où nous avons attaqué la Princesse, le gamin l'a protégé. Nous n'avons pas eu de temps pour tenter une nouvelle fois, des gardes sont arrivés aussitôt accompagnés de la nourrice, monseigneur.

Voilà une bonne et une mauvaise nouvelle... Il fallait encore pour nous d'attendre. Attendre le bon moment pour prendre Hyrule.

Ah! Quelle douce mélodie est celle des cris d'agonie.

Mes soldats Stalfos ne faisaient qu'une bouchée des gardes du château. Quel paysage magnifique qu'était celui des ruines enflammées de la Citadelle d'Hyrule! Mais pour le moment, je ne pouvais pas m'éterniser à observer le déclin si délicieux qu'était celui du Royaume, ou plutôt, mon Royaume.

J'arrivai au niveau du pont-levis de l'entrée, sous la pluie glacée battante. Le temps était exécrable, mais je m'en fichai éperdument. L'heure était à la traque de la proie faible et blessée qu'était celle de la Princesse Zelda en fuite avec sa nourrice Sheikah. Elle détenait l'Ocarina du Temps, je ne voulais laisser échapper le seul occasion de m'en emparer.

Soudain, je revis encore le petit homme tout de vert vêtu. Il tenait un Ocarina. J'exultait: la Princesse était vraiment bête, pour avoir laissé un instrument aussi précieux à ce gamin. Elle avait vraiment placé ses espoirs sur n'importe qui! L'enfant tenta de m'attaquer plusieurs fois de suite.

_"Je suis un Kokiri! J'ai été élevé par l'Arbre Mojo! Je suis Link!"_

Pathétique. Il m'avait suffi de lui envoyer une bonne décharge magique pour le mettre au tapis. Il laissa tomber l'instrument de musique plus loin, et je me fis un plaisir de le récupérer.

Je partis donc à la poursuite de la Princesse, mais je dus m'arrêter rapidement. J'avais perdu sa trace, elle avait été trop rapide. Je regardais un moment l'Ocarina, pour y retrouver la marque royale, mais... rien. pas même un petit symbole gravé de la Triforce.  
Le gamin venait juste de me berner. J'explosa de colère, broyant d'une seule main le banal instrument.

Mon cheval se cabrant furieusement, je retournais à la ville en ruines. La plupart des habitants s'étaient cachés dans leurs piètres maisons et au loin, j'avais aperçu également quelques chariots qui fuyaient vers le village Cocorico. Ils étaient vraiment naïfs. Leur roi était mort, leur princesse s'était enfui de justesse et personne n'allait les aider. Personne! Cette idée me fit bien pouffer d'un rire narquois, tandis que mes gérudos et autres Stalfos s'inclinaient à ma vue et reprenaient leurs occupations : prendre en charge le peu de blessées qu'il y avait dans mes effectifs mais surtout, prendre le pouvoir sur toute la Citadelle d'Hyrule, alors que les rares hyliens encore dehors se faisaient massacrer ou mener mes hommes vers le terrier des autres nuisibles de la ville.

Mais au fond, le plus important n'était pas cela. Tandis que la pluie perlait sur moi, je descendis de ma monture avant de m'avancer vers mon objectif. Une joie terrible pinçait mon cœur à la vue du Temple du Temps. La porte Sacrée était ouverte, le passage vers la Terre d'Or l'était tout autant.

Ce gamin vêtu de vert était vraiment bête qu'il s'était rendu utile à mon égard en m'ouvrant les portes vers la Triforce.

Assis sur le trône du château d'Hyrule, à présent mien, je me laissais allé dans mes songes.

Sept longues années avaient passé et mes sbires n'avaient pas retrouvé la moindre trace de la princesse Zelda.

Il me fallait retrouver cette petite morveuse, tout comme le détenteur de l'autre partie de la Triforce: celle du Courage.

J'étais passablement énervé, tandis que je regardais le dos de ma main gauche, sur lequel se trouvait la marque dorée triangulaire de la Triforce. La Force... Je n'avais obtenu uniquement ce fragment, celui de la Déesse de mon peuple, Din. Il me fallait obtenir les deux autres parties, encore fallait-il retrouver les personnes qui les détenaient... Je fus sorti de mes pensées lorsqu'un de mes Stalfos me signala que d'autres gardes squelettes avaient été attaqué par un jeune homme qui était selon lui le Héros du Temps. Je bondis de mon trône dans un excès de colère, faisant reculer le squelette.

Le Héros du Temps? Celui de la Légende? Celui qui ramènerai la paix et la sérénité sur Hyrule?

Je frappais un accoudoir pour tenter de faire passer ma rage; dans un flot glacial de magie noire, je réussis seulement à briser les vitraux de la salle. Ma fureur restait là, telle quelle, tandis que le Stalfos me décrivait l'apparence de ce Héros: bonnet et tenue intégrale verte, armé d'un bouclier hylien et de l'épée de légende, Excalibur, des cheveux blonds et des yeux bleus...

Je compris soudainement à qui j'avais affaire: le gamin d'y il y a sept ans... Lui? Le Héros du Temps? Ce gringalet vert haut comme trois pommes? J'avais du mal à le croire. Je me rassis lourdement sur mon trône, ordonnant de tout faire pour capturer le Héros avant qu'il ne réussisse quoi que ce soit. Le squelette s'inclina et, lorsqu'il fut parti, je me relevais une nouvelle fois, calmé, le regard sombre.

"Ganon Spectral! Sheik! Approchez!"

Je chargeais mon double fantôme d'attendre le Héros au Temple de la Forêt, tandis que le jeune Sheikah partit à la recherche du Héros. Il fallait endormir sa méfiance, pour mieux le frapper plus tard, en envoyant une personne qui se ferait passée pour une alliée de ce Héros... Sept ans avaient passé, sept années où je pus m'installer en tant que tel, à la tête du Royaume d'Hyrule. Mais... Il me restait une seule chose à obtenir: la Triforce entière. Pour cela, je savais comment procéder: ce gringalet vert était aussi à la recherche de la princesse, pourquoi l'en empêcher jusqu'à ce qu'il la trouve? Je me ferai un plaisir de la prendre à mon tour, avais-je pensé.

Je ris une nouvelle fois, un rire effrayant, sans émotion.

Ce que ce gosse était vraiment faible. Je le voyais, frappant sans s'arrêter contre le cristal qui emprisonnait à présent la princesse Zelda. A le voir comme ça, si faible, si impuissant, j'avais encore du mal à croire que le garçon d'y il y a sept ans était devenu mon principal adversaire. Il était coriace, après toutes les épreuves qu'il venait de subir pour récupérer les sages, qui possédaient le pouvoir de m'atteindre. je pestait dans la salle du trône, ordonnant dans un marmonnement coléreux aux Stalfos de prendre congé.

Et cette trahison... Ce leurre qu'était Sheik, je ne pouvais le supporter. Du poing, je frappais violemment l'accoudoir de mon trône. Ma rage ne voulait pas s'éteindre. Sa flamme noire me brûlait la poitrine, même si je venais d'accomplir une partie de mon plan. Le cristal dans lequel se trouvait Zelda apparut enfin sous mes yeux. Sa voix cristalline me perçait les tympans, hurlant l'ordre qu'on la libère. Je préférais ignorer un moment. Cependant la petite princesse coléreuse ne semblait pas vouloir s'arrêter dans ses jérémiades capriceuses d'enfant pourri-gâté.  
Mon regard se dirigea vers elle, la fixant droit dans les yeux.

La panique.  
L'espoir.  
La peur.

Que de sentiments se reflétaient à travers le regard azuré de la princesse. Elle cessa immédiatement ses plaintes bruyantes et ennuyeuses, à mon plus grand soulagement. Je n'entendis même pas un de ses discours sur la légende du héros du Temps qui allait sauver le monde du Chaos, que j'incarnais à ses yeux. Ces histoires pour petites morveuses m'exaspéraient d'ailleurs.

D'un air calme, posé, je me levai de mon trône, suivi du regard de la Princesse. Je restai immobile un moment, avant de me diriger vers l'arrière de la salle. Salle qui ressemblait à l'intérieur d'une église dorée, aux aspects à la fois gothique et baroque. Ce rouge, ce noir, cet or, je ne pouvais m'en passer. D'un rictus que Zelda trouva sûrement infâme et odieux, je frôlai sans rien dire les touches ivoire et ébène de l'instrument que j'appréciai le plus: l'orgue. Ah, une si belle œuvre, que mes serviteurs avaient installé sous mes ordres. Jouer une belle et douce mélodie de requiem avant l'arrivée du Héros, voilà ce je commençai à faire. L'orgue chantait sa complainte lugubre, berçant mes oreilles attendries, effrayant la princesse prisonnière.  
Cette expression d'effroi sur son visage, j'aimais cela.  
Elle n'avait rien d'une princesse dans ses moments-là, juste celle d'une banale Hylienne paniquée, impuissante, ne sachant quoi faire, prise par la terreur. Je ris une nouvelle fois, brisant brusquement la mélodie qui s'échappait des veines métalliques de l'imposant instrument de musique.

Un glapissement d'étonnement se fit entendre.

Mon invité était arrivé.

Le combat s'était éternisé depuis un moment. Ce gamin ne cessait de m'énerver, à force de renvoyer mes boules d'énergies que je lui envoyais. Je reçus une nouvelle flèche dans le bras, cette immonde lumière m'aveuglant et me paralysant. Je sentis de nouveau une douleur m'envahir, celle venant de l'épée que tenait le Héros vêtu de vert. Excalibur, l'épée de légende. J'accusai de nouveau le coup, et entreprit de me relever une nouvelle fois, mais rien... Je restai là, à genoux devant ce gringalet.

Moi? Perdre? C'était tout bonnement impossible! Comment avait-il fais?! Moi? Avoir perdu contre un gamin... La souffrance m'ébranla une nouvelle fois, je ne pus m'empêcher de sortir une gorgée de sang dans un râle proche de celui d'une bête blessée. Non pas blessée que physiquement. Ce déshonneur... Cet affront que venait de me faire subir le jeune Hylien... C'était l'acte de trop. Le liquide grenat chaud coula à flots, sortant des multiples blessures que m'avait infligé ce Héros de pacotille.

La haine... Maintenant, elle ne faisait plus que me posséder. Dans un hurlement de rage, je m'effondrai au sol, devant l'homme qui m'avait battu. Mais... au fond de moi, tandis qu'une colère noire sans limites, bestial, sauvage, démoniaque, incontrôlable grandissait en moi, je savais, que tout n'était pas fini.

Il était désarmé. Son épée était bien loin derrière lui, prisonnière des flammes qui nous encerclaient. Le torturer. Le tuer. Le massacrer. Le réduire à néant. je n'avais que cet objectif dans ma tête. J'abattais mes épées sur lui dès que je le voyais, comme un forcené. Plusieurs fois de suite, je réussi mon coup. Il tombait lourdement, parfois avec quelques pierres de mon château détruit lui arrivant sur le corps, l'assommant encore plus qu'il ne l'était déjà.

Mais il se relevait, à chaque fois, arc à la main. Il décocha une flèche qui se ficha dans ma queue de démon. Je ne plus répondre que par un cri de bête enragée avant de tenter de le trancher d'une de mes épées. Il esquiva et recommença la même opération plusieurs fois. Soutenu par une de mes armes, je tombais par terre, sans pouvoir empêcher l'Hylien d'aller chercher son épée.

Le combat recommença, encore et encore. Je ne pouvais pas m'arrêter. Le tuer était le seul désir qui m'animait. Cet unique noir désir me maintenait debout; il fut la source de mon acharnement et celui de ma défaite. Il frappa de nouveau la queue que je possédais sous ma forme bestiale, démoniaque. Un choc ébranla le sol, lorsque mon corps s'effondra lourdement. Je sentis une vague de magie me frapper à nouveaux: c'était la Princesse, le septième sage. C'est dans cette souffrance qui ébranlait mon être, provoqué à la fois par la magie pure de la Princesse et par la lame sainte du Héros, que je sentis ma conscience partir, évanouie par la défaite.

Jamais je n'accepterai cette défaite. Jamais! Je laverai mon honneur dans leurs larmes de désespoir et leur sang! Je les maudis!

Je ne savais combien de temps il s'était écoulé entre ce combat et le jour où je me suis réveillé. Il semblerait que la puissance de l'épée de légende m'avait totalement abattu. Je serai la mâchoire avec colère, ouvrant les yeux: ce gamin ne payerait rien pour attendre!

Subitement, je compris enfin ce qui s'était passé durant mon inconscience. Nous étions revenu dans le temps, sept ans auparavant. La princesse avait dû sûrement joué de ce fichu Ocarina du Temps pour nous ramener dans un Hyrule en paix, avec l'aide des Sages. Maudits soient-ils! Je reconnus ensuite immédiatement l'endroit où je me trouvais, les poignets entravés par des fers solides et serrés, accrochés à ce que je croyais comme un simple mur noir, devant un miroir: la Tour du Jugement. Endroit que devaient surveiller mon peuple coûte que coûte d'ailleurs.

Un grognement de colère sortit de ma gorge à la vue des sages qui s'avançaient vers moi. Alors comme ça, ils voulaient m'exécuter? Une épée apparut sous l'ordre du Sage de l'eau. Je brûlais d'envie de les tuer, ils ne méritaient aussi que cette peine. Les tuer... Les tuer. Les tuer!

Soudain, un spasme violent s'empara de mon corps. Un râle mourut au fond de ma gorge. Le fleuve intense de la souffrance s'écoulait dans mon corps, depuis sa source qui avait naquis dans mon ventre.

Il ne bougeait plus, la tête baissée vers le sol. Ses genoux avaient vacillé, mais restaient debout, maintenus par la force des fers qui entravaient ses mouvements. Les Sages se regardèrent, comme soulagés. Ils venaient d'éradiquer la seule menace qui pouvait nuire à Hyrule, cet homme aveuglé par ses noirs désirs de domination, de désolation, de pouvoir, de destruction. Le condamner à mort dès leur retour dans le passé avait été la seule solution. A présent, il gisait devant eux, transpercé de part en part par leur Epée sacrée.

Tout à coup, les doigts remuèrent légèrement, comme frappée d'un léger choc électrique. Le poing se ferma. La marque brilla dans un faible sifflement. Un râle s'éveilla depuis du seigneur supposé mort. Les Sages sursautèrent dans un frisson d'effroi. Le gémissement rauque se transforma en un rire narquois. Il releva la tête, plus vivant que jamais. Ils reculèrent, ne sachant quoi faire devant le guerrier protégé par les Grandes Déesses. Il se mit à forcer sur le brassard qui maintenait son poignet gauche dans un cri acharné. Il céda avec une grande facilité effrayante.

Ils comprirent directement que cette tentative d'exécution n'avait servi à rien, lorsque le Gérudo montra la marque Sacrée. Il était encore protégé par sa Triforce, toujours puissante que jamais. Il s'attaqua ensuite aux fers restants de droite, dans un nouveau râle de bête enragé. Impuissants devant cet homme élu des Déesses, ils tremblaient, cherchant une quelconque solution. Mais rien à faire, la panique les paralysait comme de simples poupées privées de marionnettiste pour les guider. Le dernier brassard lâcha dans un grincement tonitruant. Ganondorf, comme un bête sauvage, se jeta sur le Sage de l'Eau, la princesse Ruto, plaquant sa main contre son visage. Dans un déferlement de magie noire à présent totalement libérée, il disparut dans un flot de poussière blanchâtre, mort.

Le gérudo gloussa d'un rire fou, se saisit de l'épée sacrée des Sages, toujours fichée dans son corps, la retira avec une violence dont la douleur ne le fit même pas réagir. Haletant, maintenant libre, une colère noire habitait son être, excitée par l'absurdité de ce renversement de situation à son total avantage.

Les sages restants, reculant de nouveau devant le tyran libéré, regardaient dans tous les sens; soudain, ils se tournèrent lentement vers l'étrange miroir, tendant dans un calme mouvement leur bras vers l'objet. Dans un lumière intense et aveuglante, il s'activa devant le seigneur pris au dépourvu. Le Miroir des Ombres ouvrait son passage vers l'autre Monde.

_"Je fais tien mon pouvoir... Je fais mien tes désirs..."_

J'avais perdu mon enveloppe corporelle depuis longtemps et voilà que je tombai sur le Twilit déshérité du pouvoir sur le Royaume du Crépuscule. Le pauvre, il était bien crédule, lorsque je l'ai rencontré. Grotesque, idiot, naïf, mais c'était le seul moyen de pouvoir retrouver ma véritable apparence.  
Et... plus il avançait dans sa reconquête du pouvoir, plus mon pouvoir revenait. Il était aveugle et semblait suivre mes ordres à la lettre, ce qui me satisfaisait au plus haut point.

Plonger dans les ténèbres à la fois l'ombre et à la lumière... Et utiliser cette épée odieuse, que je possédais à présent, celle qui avait mordu ma chair pour enfouir la lumière dans les ténèbres... La lumière qui animait Hyrule, qui animait les prunelles idiotes de chacun de ses habitants... Pour ainsi éteindre cette lueur d'espoir qui illuminait le regard de la Princesse...

Voilà les désirs que je voulais assouvir, avec l'aide de ce Twilit, à présent usurpateur de son Royaume.  
A présent, je suis revenu sur les Terres d'Hyrule, grâce à l'aide de ce Roi des Ombres, qui me considérait comme un Dieu. Oui, cela me faisait jubiler à le voir ainsi, s'incliner profondément devant moi, me jurant fidélité jusqu'à la mort, me jurant de suivre mes ordres sans se révolter, j'aimais cela. Maintenant, son Royaume engloutissait dans les ténèbres le monde si lumineux du Royaume Sacré, après ces années d'absence. Dans ma Forteresse retrouvée, je savourais avec délice les évènements qui se déroulaient, attendant le bon moment, pour reprendre ce qui m'est du.

Personne ne pourra m'arrêter, pas même Zelda, pas même les Sages, pas même le Héros du Temps!


End file.
